


Two Brave Waterbenders

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Kya II is a cloud baby in this fic, Semi Canon-Compliant, implied kataang divorce, not kataang friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Kya needs to tell her mother something.
Relationships: Katara & Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Two Brave Waterbenders

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because someone had the gall to edit Kya II's conversation with Korra and Asami about being queer in the Avatar universe by erasing her experience (oh, just like her mom and only being able to talk about someone else rather than relating...that's a rant for another day) and instead telling Korra and Asami "haha Zuko is gay and married Sokka. oh btw i came out to them first"   
> so  
> instead of tracking down the originator of that, I decided to make a fic where Kya comes out to her mom first. Also Katara is sort of implied to be bi, but I wanted the focus to be on Kya II coming out and Katara being the best mom in the universe  
> anyways whoever decided that homophobia is a thing in ATLA can kindly eat bland food for the rest of their life. No amount of words will be able to sum up how angry that makes me, but for the sake of this fic, I had to be canon compliant (to a point lol. I physically couldn't stand the idea of writing a Katara who was herself and married to Aang lol)

“Mom?” Kya asks, “Um...can you talk to me in my room?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Katara says, “Come on.” Kya breathes in slowly, before breathing out, and goes into her room. At fourteen years old, she feels so terrified - the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom are hush-hush about such things, and the Fire Nation _outlawed_ it, and the only ones who would accept someone like her was now a population of one - her sort of distant father. 

But she can’t feel terrified. Her mom, after all, ended the war at fourteen, so she can’t be scared of telling the truth to her own mom. 

“Mom?” she says again, “You...might want to sit for this.” She pulls out two cushions, and Katara chuckles.

“Am I that old?” Katara jokes, and Kya nearly cries.

“Mom...I…” Kya says, “I’m not going to have grandchildren.”

“I sure hope not,” Katara says, “You’re too young - take it from me - “

“No, mom, you don’t understand,” Kya says, “I like girls, mom.” Katara sits in silence for a second before suddenly pulling her into a hug.

“Sweetie...I thought you were going to tell me someone hurt you...this is the best news I could get!” Katara says.

“You’re not mad?” Kya asks, and she can feel tears in her eyes.

“Why would I be mad?” Katara asks, “Love can’t be helped. It’s only how you treat others that can be helped, and I choose to love my family no matter what.” At this, Kya begins to cry, and Katara holds her tighter.

“Mom...thank you...thank you so much,” she says in between sobs, “Because there’s this girl I want to ask out…”

“Then ask her out!” Katara says, “Just be yourself.”

“Thank you, mom,” Kya says, drying her eyes.

“I’m always here for you,” Katara says, “Don’t ever forget it, and if the world tries to make you afraid, I’ll be right there, on your side.”

“I’m the daughter of Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,” Kya says, straightening up, “Daughter of the most powerful waterbender in the world, who fought Azula on the day of Sozin’s comet and _won_.” 

“You’re braver than I am,” Katara says, “And I can say that I am the mother of a girl who is brave enough to be herself. Go and be brave, Kya.”

“I will,” Kya says, and she hugs her mother again, because she knows her mother will always have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> might make another fic that talks about this verse's Katara but that's neither here nor there


End file.
